


Gwen and her Men

by LiGi



Series: Gwenfest [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Boys Will Be Boys, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, but they don't act on them, gwenfest, knights being sweethearts, there will always be feelings there, week 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiGi/pseuds/LiGi
Summary: Written for Gwenfest! Week 4 - Found FamilyGwen measures the knights for new uniforms.OrA look at Gwen's friendships with each of the men in her life. Set after series 3.
Relationships: Elyan & Gwen (Merlin), Gwaine & Gwen (Merlin), Gwen & Knights of the Round Table (Merlin), Gwen & Lancelot (Merlin), Gwen & Leon (Merlin), Gwen & Merlin (Merlin), Gwen & Percival (Merlin), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Knights of the Round Table & Knights of the Round Table (Merlin)
Series: Gwenfest [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100393
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37
Collections: Gwen Fest





	Gwen and her Men

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random little slice of life, featuring Gwen the seamstress and some himbo knights.

There were plenty of other seamstresses that could have been doing this work. But Gwen had volunteered. She had come to love all of the new Round Table knights, each one a true friend. And she needed something to do anyway, now that Morgana was gone, now that she was no longer a lady’s maid. Now that all she had to do with her time was sit and think about the things Arthur had promised her…

But of course none of his promises could come to anything whilst Uther was still on the throne, even if he was in no fit state to actually rule.

She shook her head, pulling out the measuring tapes and the sheaf of parchments.

Leon was the first to come in, his hair damp from where he had a wash after training, his smile stretching across his face as he met her eyes. His shoulders sagged and he dropped onto the bench by the wall, his eyes drifting closed as he let his head rest against the wall behind him.

“That’s going to take some getting used to,” he murmured, trying to stifle a huge yawn behind his hand.

It was rare to see Leon in such a relaxed way; he was normally so formal, so correct. Politeness and etiquette had been drilled into him from an early age and becoming First Knight had only heightened his sense of decorum. Gwen counted herself as very lucky to know the man beneath the title and put a comforting hand on his arm.

“Difficult morning?”

“They are all so different. I want to unify them, bring them to one singular fighting force… but, they each have such unique skills, I don’t want them to lose those.”

It had been the first training session for Arthur’s new knights that morning. Gwen had watched them from the window, heart bursting with pride as Elyan joined the other knights, Leon putting them through their paces with some simple training exercises.

“I’ve never trained commoners before…” He blushed faintly, giving Gwen an apologetic look, like he was worried his words would offend her. He had always been very aware of their difference in status and tried extra hard to prove it didn’t matter to him. Gwen had always appreciated that about him.

“I think you were doing very well,” Gwen told him, taking one of his hands and squeezing it gently.

“You were watching?” he asked in surprise.

“Of course.” She gave him a big smile, which he returned gratefully.

“Thank you.” He sighed. “I was mostly just seeing how much they already know today. Noble boys are taught to fight as soon as they are old enough to hold a sword, so they already know footwork, basic parries and things before they become squires.” Leon ran a hand over his face. “I don’t think Percival has even been using a sword for longer than a couple of months. He’s used to using axe or staff, he’s a farmer… he has the natural talent, and his strength is extraordinary, but he doesn’t know the basics.”

He stood up and began pacing, gesticulating with his hands as he spoke.

“Gwaine _knows_ all the basics but doesn’t seem to use them. He fights like no one I’ve ever seen before. Lancelot fights like a classic knight, whoever taught him knew what they were doing. It’s good to have him back.” He nodded to himself, then turned back and gave Gwen a tired smile. “And Elyan’s doing well too, he seems to remember most of what I taught him when we were children, but hasn’t had any proper training on top of that and…” He trailed off, shaking his head and sinking back to his seat. “Oh, sorry, Gwen, sorry you had to listen to me ranting. I’m not complaining about them, I’m not, they’re good men. I just…”

“Leon, look at me.” She took his hands, smiling softly at him. The fact that she had this friendship with him, that he felt he could come to her for advice, or just an ear to listen, filled her with warmth. “You will do a fantastic job training them. You are the best swordsman in the kingdom –”

“Except Arthur,” Leon interrupted.

“Except Arthur,” Gwen conceded, her face splitting involuntarily into a smile. “I know that you, and Arthur, can make them into the best knights Camelot has ever seen.”

His shoulders sagged, his head resting back against the wall again.

“Thank you, Gwen,” he murmured. He stifled another yawn. “Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it. Have a rest, it will take me a little while to get all of the measurements I need.”

“Thank you for doing this, Gwen.”

“I’m happy to help. After everything _you’ve_ done for Arthur, it’s the least _I_ can do to make sure his knights are properly outfitted.”

“They should be here soon, I told them to wash up after training. I didn’t think you’d want smelly, sweaty men in here,” he said with a laugh, giving her a wry smile.

She giggled. “No, I definitely wouldn’t.”

Not long after, Lancelot arrived, serious but smiling, smelling of fresh soap. He bowed his head to Leon before taking Gwen’s hand.

“My lady,” he said softly, bowing and kissing her hand, his intense gaze fixing with hers and making her heart flutter.

She was suddenly extremely grateful Leon was still there. Not that she felt she needed a chaperone, and indeed Lancelot would never do anything untoward. But she could sense the emotions and feelings swirling in the air and she felt hot and a little weak at the knees. There was a small part of her that just wanted to wrap her arms around him and hold on forever.

“I’ve told you before, Lancelot, I’m not a lady,” she said instead, a blush rising unbidden up her cheeks.

“Nonsense. One day you will be our queen.”

Giving a small, nervous giggle, she pulled her hand out of his and stepped over to her sewing table, trying to hide the slight tremor in her hands by sorting through the parchments until she found the old one, written years ago when Lancelot had first come to Camelot. A silly little sentimental part of her had kept the list of his measurements, the constant hope in her heart that he would be back and she would have use of them again.

She picked up the measuring tape and unwound it.

“What’s it like being back in Camelot again?” she asked him, trying to keep her tone light and casual as she measured down the length of his arm.

“Wonderful, to be a knight with no deceit.” He beamed at her, his smile still every bit as charming as it had been the first time she’d seen it.

He looked over at Leon, nodding. Leon grinned back.

“Camelot will be a much better place with you here,” Gwen said, then realised how that sounded and quickly added, “all of you, I mean, not _just_ you! You _and_ Percival and Gwaine.”

She blushed and stopped talking, concentrating on his measurements instead.

She tried to ignore the way her stomach did a pleasant little squirm when she wrapped her hands and measuring tape around his bicep, noting it was an inch or two bigger than her previous measurements. She took her hands away quickly, taking the tape to measure the length of his back so he wouldn’t be able to see her red face.

And then realised her mistake when the backs of her fingers holding the tape brushed just below the waistband of his breeches at the end of his spine. She felt him tense under her touch and had to step away, bending her head over the parchment on the table and letting her hair partially conceal her face.

The next measurement was going to be even worse; around his chest… But she had to do it, she would hate for Lancelot to not have properly fitted clothes. Bolstering her nerve, she smiled at him shyly and stepped forward.

“Arms up, please.”

He raised his arms, his breathing forced into a slow rhythm. He held as still as possible as Gwen wrapped her arms around his chest to pass the tape behind his back. She could feel his warmth through his thin shirt, feel the strength of his muscles as her hands brushed over his chest. Her jaw was aching with how hard she gritted her teeth when the hot clean smell of him infiltrated her mind.

“That’s everything I need, thank you, Lancelot.” She stumbled backwards and withdrew the measuring tape, running it through her trembling fingers.

“Thank _you_ , Gwen.”

Their gazes met and Gwen almost forgot Leon was in the room, she almost forgot Arthur’s promises. She was lost in Lancelot’s deep dark eyes, her heart thumping wildly in her chest.

Reprieve came in the form of laughter from the corridor outside and then Elyan and Gwaine entered the room, filling it with noise.

Lancelot backed away from her, guilt flashing over his face. He sat beside Leon and averted his eyes, running a hand through his hair. Leon clapped a hand on his shoulder.

Gwen bit her lip and took a deep breath. It would not do to dwell on Lancelot, on the feelings she had and the times they had shared. She turned and focussed on her brother and Gwaine instead, instantly bringing a smile to her face as they both grinned.

Gwaine took her hand and bowed elaborately, throwing one hand out to the side with a flourish.

“Princess Esmeralda,” he said with a cheeky smile and a wink. Gwen giggled, swatting at him gently.

Elyan frowned and gave Gwaine a shove which nearly overbalanced him. Gwaine in return elbowed him in the ribs. Elyan tried to catch him in a headlock, but Gwaine ducked away and gave Elyan a swift kick to the backside. Elyan spun and grabbed Gwaine’s outstretched foot, tipping him backwards onto the floor.

“Boys! Please!” Gwen called, trying not to laugh as they began wrestling.

Elyan jumped up, putting a hand out to drag Gwaine to his feet as well. Both were laughing and threw their arms around each others’ shoulders.

“I have fought this beast in your honour, my princess,” Gwaine said, squeezing Elyan’s shoulders fondly.

“And I defended you from this scoundrel, dear sister,” Elyan added, giving Gwaine’s hair a tug.

“Stop it, both of you,” she said with a giggle. But she didn’t really mean it. It was so nice to see Elyan with a friend again, play fighting like a child, he looked so happy.

Leon cleared his throat and both of them jumped, only just noticing the other two knights sitting in the corner. Lancelot was trying not to laugh.

“Sorry, Leon,” Elyan said, sounding exactly as he had as a child when he used to follow Leon like a puppy, often getting in his way.

Gwaine rolled his eyes.

“Gwaine, come here,” Gwen directed.

She already had all of Elyan’s measurements, since she’d been making new clothes for him ever since he came back to Camelot.

Gwaine stood in front of her, striking a pose with his chest puffed up and his arms out to the sides. Gwen giggled and poked him in the stomach. He gave on ‘oof’ and stood normally, grinning.

Gwen set about measuring him. When it came to measuring down his back he flinched as her fingers pushed up under the back of his hair, chuckling and throwing his head back.

“Stand still,” she complained good-humouredly.

“But that tickles,” he whined, squirming this way and that exaggeratedly.

His exuberance filled the room and Gwen couldn’t help smiling. Elyan started jabbing him in the ribs.

“Elyan! That’s not helping,” Gwen said through her giggles as Gwaine twisted to get away from him.

Goodness, it was just like having two little brothers. She pushed Elyan away so she could finish Gwaine’s measurements in peace.

Halfway through measuring his waist, Merlin appeared with a tray of tankards and a basket of bread rolls. Gwaine leapt towards him, yanking the measuring tape and almost pulling Gwen over.

All four knights jumped to help her, Gwaine apologising profusely and Leon scolding him.

“I’m fine,” Gwen assured them all, gently whipping Gwaine with the measuring tape. “Stay still, I just need this one last measurement.”

Gwaine obediently froze where he stood and let Gwen wrap the tape measure around his torso. She patted his chest once she was done and moved over to the table to write it down. Gwaine sidled over to Merlin.

“Ladies first,” Merlin said, smacking Gwaine’s hand.

He held the tray to Gwen and she put her measuring tape and quill down then took a tankard and a roll.

“Thank you, Merlin.”

“You’re welcome! I thought you’d all need something after training,” he said to the knights, then smirked at Gwen. “And you need something for putting up with the rabble.”

“Indeed,” she said with a giggle.

Taking a sip of the light ale, she watched the knights fondly as Merlin handed out the drinks and rolls. They settled comfortably, laughing and joking together, their friendly banter filling Gwen up with the warm happy feeling of home.

Lancelot had gravitated to Merlin almost immediately, placing a hand on Merlin’s back as he reached for his tankard. Gwaine came up on Merlin’s other side, bumping his hip against Merlin’s, making him laugh. Leon gave them a tired smile.

“Where’s Percival?” Elyan asked just before there was a quiet knock at the door.

Merlin handed the tray to Elyan and bounded across the room to open it. Percival was outside, looking a little nervous. He seemed to relax a bit when he saw all of the other knights were already there.

“Come in, Percival,” Gwen said, holding out a hand to beckon him closer.

He ducked as he came through the door.

“Thank you, my lady.”

“Not a lady,” she reminded him with a smile. “Come over here, I’ll quickly get your measurements and then you can join the others.”

He came and stood beside her table and she selected a new sheet of parchment, writing his name at the top. He watched her curiously and she wondered if he knew how to read and write. Having grown up a farmer, he probably wouldn’t have been taught. Perhaps she’d be able to find time to teach him. She made a mental note to ask him about it at a time when the other knights weren’t around and picked up her measuring tape.

She reached up to measure his shoulders then gave a little giggle. She could barely reach. He blushed and stooped.

“No, no, you need to stand straight,” she chided gently. “I have a little step.”

She glanced around the room; she couldn’t remember where she had put it. Then sighed when she spotted Merlin sitting on it, leaning against Lancelot’s legs with one elbow resting across Lancelot’s lap and his cheek propped up on his hand. Lancelot had his tankard balanced on Merlin’s shoulder.

Gwen didn’t want to disturb them, but she really needed the step if she was going to take Percival’s measurements properly.

“Merlin,” she called. He looked up from the story Gwaine had been telling, a goofy grin spread across his face.

“Hmm?”

“I need that stool,” she said, nodding to it.

“Oh!” He leapt up, almost knocking Lancelot’s ale over him. Gwaine laughed.

Merlin lifted the step, passing it to Percival, who put it down beside his feet then held a hand out to her to help her up. She smiled her thanks.

Her hands looked tiny against the broad expanse of his shoulders as she stretched the measuring tape across them.

As she brought it down to measure the length of his arms he raised a large hand to stop her.

“Could you…?” He broke off, shaking his head.

“What is it, Percival, ask me anything.”

“Could you… Would you be able to make my gambeson… without sleeves?”

“Without sleeves? But that would leave your arms unarmoured.” She frowned.

He nodded, his mouth twisting into a little grimace.

“I know, but, I find sleeves uncomfortable… restricting. And, and I’m used to working outside in the heat of summer so I think, um, I think full gambeson and chainmail is just, it’s just too hot,” he stammered, his deep voice apologetic.

Indeed even now, Percival had his shirtsleeves rolled right up above his biceps, the muscles bulging below the sandy brown fabric. She patted his arm.

“Of course I can.”

“Thank you, my la- Gwen,” he corrected at her look. She beamed at him and his returning smile could’ve lit up the whole room.

She took his chest and waist measurements, writing the numbers down slowly so he could see what she was doing. He gave her a shy smile.

“There we are, all finished.”

He bowed his head to her, thanking her again, before going and sitting beside Lancelot, taking the tankard that was offered to him. Gwen picked up her own drink and took another sip.

“Merlin!” A shout down the hall was followed by Arthur stomping into the room. “So this is where you’re hiding, _Mer_ lin!”

“Just making sure your knights are fed and watered,” Merlin said with a grin, holding up his almost empty tankard.

Arthur folded his arms and leant against the doorframe, his expression fighting between a scowl and a fond smile. He tutted.

“Come and have a drink, _Sire_ ,” Merlin taunted and Arthur strode over, scruffing his hair and snatching his tankard.

He came over to stand by Gwen, his hand hovering in front of him like he wanted to touch her but wasn’t sure if he should do so in front of the others. She reached forward and took it, her fingers slotting perfectly between his.

“Guinevere, you’re looking very beautiful today,” he told her. She blushed.

“Thank you.”

“I’m not sure whether to be worried about you with all these men hanging around,” he teased, but his gaze did linger slightly on Lancelot.

“They are all perfect gentlemen, Arthur. And they will be fine knights.”

“Of that, I am certain,” he agreed, a proud smile crossing his face.

Gwaine chose that exact moment to lob a bread roll at Arthur’s face. He gave him a wicked grin. There was no way Arthur was going to take that lying down.

“I apologise, my love,” he said calmly to Gwen, kissing her hand before marching over and shoving Gwaine to the floor where Merlin sat on him, laughing.

Gwen rolled her eyes as Gwaine tried to buck Merlin off until Arthur sat down and propped his feet up on Gwaine’s stomach. Gwaine collapsed flat onto the floor with a dramatic sigh.

Lancelot handed Arthur a bread roll and drew him into a conversation with him and Percival. All of them falling into quiet camaraderie as they ate and drank together. Gwen felt her heart swelling as she watched them.

Elyan came over and put his arm around her waist, kissing her cheek. She snuggled into his side, tipping her head onto his shoulder.

“You’re a knight,” she whispered softly, proudly.

“I know, never would have believed it, would you? All those years of following Leon around when we were children…” He looked over at Leon, who was now dozing against the wall.

“He was impressed with how much you’d remembered from what he taught you back then,” Gwen said.

“Really?” he asked happily. She could hear the grin in his voice even without looking up at his face.

“Mm-hmm. He told me so himself.”

Elyan preened.

“I love this,” he whispered, his voice suddenly very serious. He gave her a squeeze. “It’s what I’ve been looking for all my life, Gwen. I finally feel like I belong.”

She couldn’t stop the smile that broke across her face, her eyes prickling with happy tears.

“Me too,” she told him, looking around at her _family_.


End file.
